Within The Shadows
by JustAnotherRiceEater
Summary: {Akashi Seijuro x OC} She lurked in the shadows, but he noticed her. Hagiwara Katsumi is alone in the world. No, change that. She WAS alone in the world. No one cared for her, but herself. No one noticed her, until he arrived. [I ORIGINALLY POSTED THIS ON WATTPAD AS MightyChemicalDisco - Previously named BackDownInTheDeepEnd] READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hood up; gaze down, she slipped her way in and out of the crowd. Her hand slipping into every pocket she could, grabbing spare change, phones and every other valuable thing she could get her hands on.

Unbeknownst to the crowd, she was already a couple dozen dollars richer than she was when she woke up.

 **/BackDownInTheDeepEnd\\\**

Her fingers were all bloodied. Mud and other substances had wedged themselves between every crevice, every bruise, cut and wound on her hands. But she continued on, counting every cent that she could. Every dollar she could find.

 **$15.21**

That was all she could salvage. She wouldn't dare to go for another run in the next week, she was already on the radar of various shopkeepers and police officers alike. They would soon forget about her, though, the other crimes overriding hers.

It was 10:36, the worn alarm clock she 'found' last week was still bright enough to show her this. Well, she might as well call it a night.

Kissing the picture above her makeshift-bed, she tucked herself in, fluttering her eyes closed.

"Goodnight, Okaa-san..."

 **/BackDownInTheDeepEnd\\\**

The next day, she woke up early fixing up herself. It was 4am. She wore a blue, white, brown and black stripped sweater; a pair of black skinny jeans and fake converse.

She walked out of her hovel of an abode and walked down the street. She wore a smile on her face so she wouldn't be judged.

She walked like everyone else, talked like everyone else, smiled like everyone else. The only thing she didn't have the chance to do was think like everyone else. She couldn't afford to do that. She couldn't risk it.

As she walked into the shop she bought her groceries with the little money she had.

 **/BackDownInTheDeepEnd\\\**  
 ** _Akashi Seijuro POV_**

Akashi Seijuro, the reason the word ' _perfection_ ' exists. Perfect grades, perfect body and the life that everyone would kill for: to be the _only_ heir to the Akashi Corporation. Who wouldn't want to be him?

He fixed his tie before entering yet another business advertisement/party. Taking a step after another, he entered the building.

 **/BackDownInTheDeepEnd\\\**  
 ** _Her POV_**

She had managed to land herself a place to stay and volunteer in an orphanage. All she had to do was serve at the fundraiser tonight and she would have a proper bed for a night or two, maybe a couple extra dollars in her pocket.

She washed her face in the orphanage toilets, trying to look as presentable as she could - just to look that tad less homeless. She scrubbed off the dirt, the bits of blood that had accumulated for constantly biting her lip and the lines of tears that had grown in number after a couple of years of crying herself to sleep every night.

She dried her face of with a couple of the paper towels and the end of her sleeve; then walked out of the lavatory looking less _shitty_ than she usually did. She looked down on her temporary bed, the majority of its surface being covered by her night's uniform. It was a maid costume. It had the bow, the apron, the everything. The only thing it lacked was length. It was more like a stripper costume than a uniform. But it will have to do for her.

And so she stripped and changed against her will, trying everything into complete perfection to avoid embarrassment.

"Katsumi-chan! Sensei-san wants you!"

"I'm sorry, Hagiwara-senpai. Chika-san is _extremely_ overactive. But yes, sensei would like to speak to you, as she would the rest of the volunteers."

The two voices came from the two orphans standing at the door. One, a small male brunette with his voice as wild as his personality, and the other, so uptight that it was almost as if he were a robot. His eyes were a glistening green with his glasses protecting the beautiful orbs.

"Okay, Eto-san, thank you for the information. I will be down shortly." She thanked the green-eyed brunette.

"But Kastsu-chan! I told you too!"

"Oh, of course thank you too Ikeda-chan!" She giggled as she picked the small whirlwind of a brunette up from the ground and carried him towards Sensei's office.

 **/BackDownInTheDeepEnd\\\**

"Please sir, I need this jo-, it's crucial that I volunteer here!" she contests.

"I'm sorry but we just don't have the resources, Hagiwara-san. The food to pay you, the bed to let you sleep in, it just can't wor-"

"I will leave in the morning. I just need that $25, and I'll work my heart out. I promise. You don't need to give me food or even a bed, I just need the money. I beg of you!"

"I'll give you $50. I can see that you really need it. But in exchange, you will need to waitress to the head family of this fundraiser. All the other volunteers have refuse to serve them so you will have to. But I have to warn you, they are every demanding. Not to mention, strict."

 _Who was it?_

" ** _The Akashi Family_** ,"

 _Should I continue? A little bit short but, oh well!_

 _Some authors end with a serious note._

 _BUT here I am, ending this chapter with this..._

 _ **PEACE OUT, BROTHA! (OR SISTAH! OR EVEN WHATEVER GENDAH! YOU ARE?!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hagiwara-san, Riko-Sensei wanted me to escort you to Momoi-senpai. Sensei said that you needed to look fit for the role of the Akashi server. Also, she recommended you as head-server, if you would mind accepting."

Her eyes lit up. Never has she ever been appointed head of anything in her life, this was a first for her.

"The pay would be larger as compared to the volunteer roles, around $10.25 an hour. She said that she could attempt at landing you a room in her local hostel prior to the stressful position that she has handed you." Araki, the head orphan, continued.

" _Of course!_ I will gladly accept this position!"

The young orphan, taller than her although younger, gestured for Hagiwara to follow her as she made her way though the busy crowd of decorators, young orphans and volunteers assisting and so on. Soon they arrived at a small bedroom turned dressing room.

Make-up was scattered all along the desk, with various sized mirrors framing the walls. On the bed lay hair accessories, ties, shoe boxes and most of all a dress. A beautiful dress, colored in a red, maroon-like color and a golden strip in the middle as an accent. It was simple and beautiful, unable to fully catch the attention of the whole crowd (in Hagiwara's eyes) but able to stun someone at a glance.

"Hi! I'm Momoi! Are you Hagiwara-san? You look so beautiful! Your skin is so flawless! How do you do it? What product do you use? How old are you even? 'Cause if you need help with spots in the future I would gladly help you!" The pink-haired make-up artist babbled on and on, as Hagiwara shrank further behind the tall orphan.

 _"Don't worry. It's her first time on the Job. Riko-sensei is her girlfriend so we get to see her quite often in the Orphanage. She's just a bit bubbly, that's all."_ The girls softly spoken words eased Hagiwara's anxiety, only by a bit.

The brunette slowly emerged from behind her taller _kouhai_ , with a slightly larger confidence in talking to the pink-haired beauty.

"Momoi-san, you're being a little bit much, don't you think?"

A conversation began between the two girls as Hagiwara looked at the pinkette in front of her. Her hair reached down to below her waist, framing the big, innocent pink eyes and a smile that brightened the whole room. She wore a simple teal hoodie was large enough to cover the majority of her pleated black skirt.

"Sorry... it's just, Aida-chan hasn't let me dress anyone as pretty as you..."

"T-thank you.." muttered Hagiwara, finally accumulating the courage to speak up.

"Awww! You're just adorable-"

"Momoi-san," Araki, said, " We don't have much time left... She's in your hands for the last hour before final preparations..." And with that the orphan girl left the room, with so many other preparations running through her mind.

"This is going to be fun!"

 **-BackDownInTheDeepEnd-**

After an hour of preparations, the Akashi server was fit for her role.

Her hair was left in a wavy state, baby hairs framing her face and a braided crown around, like a halo. She wore the beautiful red-maroon dress that she admired from an hour ago and it fit her body majestically. It hugged every curve; mound that she possessed; it looked as if the dress was made specifically for her. Her feet were fitted with suede black high heels giving her 5ft height an extra 3 inches.

Her eyelids were given a smokey effect as black covered her eyelids and brown blending out into her natural skin color. A maroon matte lip stick was plastered onto her lips.

"Gi-chan, you look beautiful." Momoi squealed.

"T-thank you Satsuki-san." The girls had grown a simple bond as they conversed for a whole hour.

 **"ATTENTION. WE HAVE TEN MINUTES UNTIL THE FUNCTION BEGINS. ALL VOLUNTEERS PLEASE GATHER TOWARDS THE FUNCTION HALL FOR A FINAL BRIEFING."**

Momoi looked at her masterpiece.

 _"Ai-chan takes these things very seriously. She's like the master at these... She needs all the money that she can get. Considering that this is a charity event, she's acting like it's her job. I guess, that's what I love about her."_ Momoi thought.

"Okay! Gi-chan, I think it's best that you get going!"

And with that the head server walked towards the function hall.

Hagiwara walked through long halls and tried to draw as less attention as she could to herself. Unfortunately for her, her shoes _clicked_ and _clipped_ their way through ever corridor, making ever function volunteers turn their heads. Each of them were dazzled by the beauty that she possessed that some wondered why they had not noticed such a beautiful person before. She soon reached her destination, she released the breath she did not know she held - relieved.

As the final briefing for the social event came to a close, the clock struck 7 o'clock.

 **-BackDownInTheDeepEnd-**

Akashi Seijuro waited in his luxurious limousine, waiting for the hands to strike 7 on his Breitling Chronomat B01.

It was 6:53. He collected his thoughts and pondered. Coming up to his 21st birthday and his father, Akashi Masaomi - the founder and CEO of the Akashi Corporation, was becoming impatient.

If his father were to hand over his entire company- his entire _empire_ to his son, who would be his heir? He wanted to be sure that by the time, he had finished his time, that his _empire_ would flourish and that it was in capable hands. However, he has never been informed about any new updates about his son's love life - he fear the he may have to intervene.

Once again, his father pushed the Charity events towards him. However, this charity event was none other than a publicity stunt and a favor. An old friend and manager of his High School days had begged him to represent his family at the function as she believed that it would heighten the donations given by the public - of which it did.

"Akashi-sama, it is 7 o'clock. Shall I escort you to the entrance-"

"No, that will not be necessary. I will be perfectly to overcome such as task. _Driver-san_ , I will call you when I wish to be attended to. I expect you to be ready at all times and prompt with you arrival."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, Akashi Seijuro walked towards the entrance - head-strong, confident and absolute.


	3. Chapter 3

The function hall, as Hagiwara looked around, was not only filled with sophisticated tables, a simplistic stage but also camera crew. On the sides of complicated cameras were their broadcasters, such as FOX News, ABC World News and The Daily Show were plastered as if to show off that they were the only three News Shows that Riko Aida allowed into the Orphanage premises.

There were numerous cameras pointing in different angles: some pointing at the audience, the stage, doorway and some on the shoulders of camera men still.

As soon as everyone was settled, Riko opened the decorated doors of the function hall and the event began. Business men and women were escorted to their chairs, each of them dressed in their formal attire.

Hagiwara stood at the Akashi table, waiting for him to arrive. Everyone who passed her were amazed by her beauty, yet she did not pay attention to them. She was focused on the task at hand: to serve the well-known and feared Akashi Seijuro.

 **-BackDownInTheDeepEnd-**  
 ** _Akashi Seijuro's POV_**

It was just another event that made my family look exceptional compared to others. Just a function that would advertise our company and encourage people to buy our products and services.

I didn't expect anyone to catch my eye.

But there stood the beautiful brunette beside my assigned table, her face oblivious to everything except the task at hand.

Her red-maroon dress nearly had me over the edge. Every curve outlined; her bust accentuated. Though, she didn't exaggerate it, unlike other females that I have met in my past 20 years of my life. It was utterly refreshing.

As I arrived towards my table, she bowed and greeted me in a polite manner.  
"Master Akashi, I am Hagiwara Katsumi and I have been assigned as your personal waitress for the night."

Her stunning brown eyes refused to leave my he hetero-chromatic ones. She moved to make my seat comfortable for me and gestured for me to sit down; I did.

I thought about the conversations that I would be faced with and prepared them in a professional manner.

"Sir, I apologize for bothering you, but what do you wish for a drink? We have only the finest for the Akashi Heir."

 _She's good. Compliments at the right time yet it was subtle._

"Red Wine." I replied, only restricting myself to a few words at a time.

"Sir, I have for you here a 1970 Chateau Mouton Rothschild. Would that satisfy your request?" She questioned.

"Yes."

She bent over, one hand behind her back and the other pouring a glass of 1970 Chateau for me, in a wine flute.  
Then she returned the bottle to the iced stand where it belonged and was carted away by another volunteer member.

Orphans created a band on the side of the stage while a young girl, around the age of 8, sang with childishness laced in her voice.

 **-BackDownInTheDeepEnd-**  
 ** _RIKO AIDA POV_**

Riko Aida was in a state of emergency and stress. She had a whole line up of entertainment planned - which was entirely composed of her beloved orphans. But now her head orphan girl, Araki, fainted due to nervousness.

 _Who's going to replace her? I promised everyone 7 acts! What's going to happen to Masako-chan? How the hell are we going to pay for her if she goes to hospital!? People are not going to donate if it's 1 act shor-_

"Aida, we're going to be fine. I'm sure that we can work something out can't we?"

"We have 5 minutes until the last act! We can't replace her last minute!" Riko exclaimed. She paced up and down the dressing room trying to tink with a straight head.

"Hagiwara can sing."

She stopped pacing and looked at her pink-haired lover. "Wait, what?"

"She sang while she was taking a shower earlier. She was really good as well."

"GET HER IN HERE NOW!"

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's short but I'm** ** _supposed_** **to be revising...**

 **21/06/16 - Okay, so I've just transferred alot of sht onto ... Might as well procrastinate on the essay that's due for tomorrow...**

* * *

Hagiwara was sent into Riko's recording studio and as her boss wore a serious look on her face, she began to worry. She worried the worst of outcomes as numerous negative simulations overwrote each other in her head, each worse than the last. As each scenario worsened in her mind, she was guided through a series of corridors where they entered a room with a microphones and other musical recording equipment.

As she fiddled with her ruby painted nails, Riko was flicking through her numerous paperwork then looked at the nervous wreak in front of her.

"Hagiwara-san, we may have a problem..." The petite-brunette began...

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING! Please-"

"Look, I'm not firing you or anything... It's just... Masako-chan was supposed to be doing the finale for the entertainment tonight, but she passed out... So, I was wondering if you could replace her!"

Her topaz-eyes widened. _Her? Sing?_

"Okay..."

* * *

 **Really shite but...**


End file.
